


Suspenders

by CupOfEarleGrey



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, rdr2 inktober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfEarleGrey/pseuds/CupOfEarleGrey
Summary: RDR2 Inktober Prompt "Suspenders"Javier tries on some suspenders at the tailors with you.





	Suspenders

Javier admired himself in the dressing room mirror. Turning this way and that, he examined the effect the thick leather suspenders gave him from every angle. He couldn’t decide if he liked them or not. They were sturdy and would keep his jeans up, but he felt somehow naked without the familiar embrace of his waistcoat. He’s tired of having to hitch up his jeans, however these bands were too broad to fit nicely under his preferred clothes. Plus, they kept bunching up his shirt.

He smoothed a hand down his stomach, flattening his crumpled shirt with a frown. The dressing room door opened and you stepped inside. He watched in the mirror as your eyebrows raised as you assessed his appearance.  
“Suspenders?” you enquired curiously. “I didn’t think they were your thing.”  
“They aren’t, but my jeans keep falling down.”  
“Hmm…” you took another long look at him. “You look handsome.”  
“You say that no matter what I’m wearing…” He huffed quietly, straightening his red neckerchief.

You stepped up behind him, kissing his cheek as you ran your hand down his chest.  
“I thought you loved compliments.”  
“I do, but I want your real opinion.”  
“It is my real opinion. You look good in anything.” You saw his frown deepen in the mirror.. “Buut… I think a belt would be better. Suspenders would look strange under your waistcoats.”  
Javier smiled appreciatively and turned his head to give you a warm peck on the lips.

Then he pulled back, squinting up at the elaborate wide-brimmed hat on your head adorned with many accessories.  
“You can’t afford that.” He stated automatically.  
“I know.” You broke into a wide and mischievous grin. “But no one said I couldn’t try it on.”  
He laughed as you stepped out from behind him to pose and admire yourself in the mirror extravagantly. He loved visiting the tailors with you. No, actually, he just loved you.


End file.
